Super Pig
Super Pig is an independent flash game involving a pig attempting to get the attention of a female pig through a series of mazes. Video Synopsis Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One The first part was uploaded on April 4th, 2013 and was the third video uploaded onto the channel. It had Ceccelia, Stacy, Mariya, and Renae participating in the video. The video begins with Renae and Stacy noticing that the difficulty settings all say hard, Renae making a joke about it while the latter wanting an "easy" option. The girls begin reading the prologue, which also appears to act as a tutorial level. The girls get past the tutorial level with ease and reach the female pig, which proceeds to state their hatred to the male pig, Stacy and Renae not liking her response while Ceccelia mocks her by joking that the female pig said she liked the male pig. The girls begin the first level, and after a few deaths, Stacy realizing that the blood illuminates the maze, allowing her to see her path and making the countless deaths somewhat necessary to complete the levels, which she finds to be messed up. The girls eventually complete the first level, Ceccelia asking why the female pig hates her when she's saving her life while Renae mocks the pig. The girls begin the second level, Mariya is having a lot of troubles and has a small rage, while Stacy almost makes it to the end. Renae jokes that there was a glitch in the game, while Ceccelia almost makes it to the end on two separate occasions. The video then skips to the girls on the third level, as Stacy begins to get pissed at the game after having died countless times. Mariya snarks at herself for being such a good gamer, while Ceccelia calls the level ridiculous and says that she'll give a hug to whoever can beat the third level. Stacy continues to have trouble and ends up deciding that she has had enough. Mariya manages to complete the level after a few attempts and gives herself a victory dance, as Ceccelia comments that she'll pull her hair out if she continues playing the game, eventually deciding to stop playing. Meanwhile, Renae is on the next level and completes it after a few attempts. During the questions segment, Renae joked that the goal of the game was to die a lot in order to get to the female pig. When asked what they thought of the game, Ceccelia thought that it was weird that she had to kill the pig in order to find her way through the maze. Mariya found it frustrating, yet addicting, while Stacy said the game was stupid since she had to kill a lot of pigs to find her path. When asked if the game makes girls look overly emotional, Renae and Mariya disagreed as they both feel that it's just how girls are. Ceccelia and Stacy, on the other hand, agree that it does make girls look overly emotional, with Stacy stating the game is apparently about a woman's cycle, which she says is messed up and disgusting, asking who would think of something like that. When asked what advice they'd give to overly emotional girls, they all answered that the girl should chill out. When asked if it bothered them to kill pigs, both Ceccelia and Stacy were bothered by the pig deaths, while Renae said that she wasn't. When asked who would play the game, Ceccelia answered that weirdos would play the game, while Renae said the people who like bacon should play the game. When asked to rate the game, Mariya gave the game a 6, saying that it was fun but could get irritating after a while. Renae gave the game a 5, also saying that it was irritating. Stacy gave the game a rating of 2, saying that she thought it was gross, while Ceccelia gave it a 1 as she didn't like the idea of having to kill the pig to find her path. Part Two The second part was uploaded on August 15th, 2016 and was the 664th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Maddie, Stephanie, and Mitchie participating in the video. This video was done as a co-op video, with Andrea and Maddie teaming up with Stephanie and Mitchie respectively. It was also a challenge video in which they each placed a rubber band on their head for every time they die during their turn. The video begins with Andrea smelling the ball of rubber bands, which Stephanie finds gross and humorous. The girls introduce the game, Maddie explaining the rules of the challenge, Maddie joking that her make up will be ruined in the aftermath. The girls begin the game, Stephanie joking telling Andrea to pick the bottom difficulty. The girls read the opening dialogue, Stephanie not impressed by the premise of the game. Maddie starts the tutorial level, jumping and immediately dies. Maddie is shocked at how quick she died and places a rubber band on her forehead, as Stephanie and Andrea also immediately die on the tutorial level. They place a rubber band on their heads, Andrea joking that she looks like a pretty hippie. Mitchie starts the game and runs straight into the spikes, dying. Maddie laughs at this and taunts Mitchie. Mitchie places a rubber band on her forehead, with Maddie saying that she's already starting to get a headache from her rubber band. Mitchie has a feeling that the rubber bands are going to snap off, to which Maddie grabs and starts playing with a rubber band until it snaps, hurting herself. On Stephanie and Andrea's end, Andrea tells Stephanie not to jump too high, but Stephanie does just that. Andrea jokes that they are doomed as they can't get passed the tutorial level. The girls place a rubber band on their heads, Stephanie saying that she'll be pissed if the band hits her eye. Maddie places a rubber band on her face, expressing her pain as she puts it on. Andrea and Stephanie, after failing once more, manage to complete the tutorial level and the girls celebrate. Stephanie notes the placing of their pig with the female pig, which grosses out Andrea. Maddie and Mitchie also complete the tutorial level, Maddie celebrating their victory. The girls start the first level, Andrea seeing and comments that it's not fair that everything is pitch black. Andrea then falls off the edge and hits a spike. The girls place a rubber band on their heads, Andrea saying that she looks like a sausage, as Stephanie makes a weird face. Maddie comments that her nose is starting to hurt, as she dies once more, noting that she revealed a second platform for Mitchie. Maddie tries to place a rubber band on her head from bottom up, but decides against it and places it around her head. Stephanie wonders where the female pig is, moving off the edge and onto a spike, much to Andrea's dismay. The girls place another rubber band on their head, Stephanie apologizing to her brain, while Andrea tries to stop the band from rolling down her face. Maddie says that she believes in Mitchie, before Mitchie jumps straight up and dies, Maddie getting mad. On Andrea and Stephanie's end, Andrea seems to be adjusting her rubber bands, where it ends up in her mouth, Andrea being grossed out and immediately taking it out. Maddie dies once more, and the girls put another rubber band on their heads, Mitchie struggling to put hers on, Maddie laughing at her misfortune. Stephanie can't see anything beyond her ledge and jumps in faith, getting happy when she manages to land on a platform. But she slides off the platform and dies, which Andrea and Stephanie aren't too happy about. The girls place another rubber band on their heads, Andrea saying something that Stephanie doesn't understand. The two start laughing, Stephanie saying that it's hard for her to laugh. Andrea notes that one of the rubber band is over her right eye, so she can only see from one eye, as Stephanie dies once more and is not amused. Maddie instructs Mitchie to jump over to the ledge, but Mitchie jumps straight up and dies, much to Maddie's dismay. Maddie tries to frown, but she can't, as the girls place another rubber band on their heads. Andrea and Stephanie place another rubber band on their heads as the two begin laughing at each other, Stephanie laughing manically before saying that her face hurts. Maddie dies once more and the two place another rubber band on their heads, Mitchie saying that she now knows that pain of the things the girls do for the fans. Stephanie manages to get past the spikes and the lower platform, but is uncertain of where to go in the darkness. She slowly walks straight and reaches the end of the level, Andrea and Stephanie celebrating. Andrea notes that she's beginning to drool, as Stephanie adjusts her bands. Maddie and Mitchie makes it to the end of the level, Maddie annoyed at the female pig's response. As the girls being level two, Andrea comments that she and Stephanie can't look at each other without laughing, as she dies once more, much to her frustration. As they put a rubber band on their head, Andrea comments that it's the worst thing that has ever happened to her. Maddie comments that she can't close her mouth, as Mitchie tries to get past the spikes. Maddie says that she can jump over it, but Mitchie lands on it, Maddie being silently frustrated. Stephanie dies, saying that she jumped, Andrea saying that she can't go on any longer. The girls place another rubber band on their heads, the two looking at each other and laughing. Andrea says that they need to stop because it hurts too much. Maddie and Mitchie continue on, almost making it to the end, but dies due to a spike. The two are mad, especially Maddie, as someone walks in and makes a comment. Afterwards, Maddie dies once more and the two decide that they have had enough. The video ends with the girls painfully taking the rubber bands off their faces. Gallery File:Super Pig 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Super Pig 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia *Part One marked Ceccelia's final appearance on the channel. *Part Two was uploaded on Maddie's birthday. *The time difference between Parts One and Two is the largest between parts, being uploaded 4 years and 133 days, and 661 videos from each other. *Super Pig is one of two games that started out as the standard four person gameplay before being a co-op for the next part. Slender: The Arrival is the other. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Ceccelia Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:2013 Category:Co-ops Category:Andrea Category:Stephanie Category:Maddie Category:Mitchie Category:2016